


A Great Conjunction

by acosmist_t



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Sirius - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acosmist_t/pseuds/acosmist_t
Summary: Neither Remus nor Sirius had spoken to the other in eight months. But tonight was a great conjunction, and Saturn and Jupiter will not be the only things getting close again
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Great Conjunction

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1188
> 
> Warnings: none
> 
> a/n: i was half-lucid when i wrote this and it’s my first wolfstar fic so don’t slander me. also, don’t question the timeline and voldy doesn’t exist here

Ever since he was a boy, Remus had loved Winter Solstice.

Everyone would be so caught up with Christmas in just a handful of days, that seldom paid attention to what Remus would consider one of the best days of the year. It was a symbol of death and rebirth, and it made him feel that perhaps he could have his own rebirth, a new life.

This was the first Winter Solstice he was spending alone. The first since Lily and James had left eight months ago. Their friend group had split apart once the two lovebirds moved to America, and every month separated hurt a little bit more.

They used to spend Christmas together, none of them having any real family of their own to spend the holidays with. It had become a tradition to sit out and watch the stars every night, staring on the solstice and lasting till Christmas.

Remus and Sirius had always sat out a little longer, passing joints and expensive wine between themselves, watching as the night changed. It was something Remus missed the most, it was  _ someone _ Remus missed the most.

While the Potters sent Christmas cards year with little Harry, Sirius never sent anything. He had practically fallen off the face of the earth, and nobody had heard from him in those past eight months. Peter was here and there, but Remus had never been close with him, not like he was with Sirius.

He had been cleaning through his old trunks when he found the papers. Earlier that year, before the Potters had taken off, Remus had been planning a huge night for all of them. He was going to clear a nice space on the roof of his apartment building, and he and the rest of his friends would watch the night sky.

There was a great conjunction taking place, and Jupiter and Saturn were going to be closer than they had in nearly 800 years. Remus had been looking forward to it forever, but now, it seems his plans had changed.

As he looked down at the now-forgotten ideas, inspiration struck him. Because maybe he no longer had his best friends, maybe he was all alone, but that wouldn’t stop him from enjoying something this incredible.

There were few things that could compare.

  
  


-

  
  


Sirius hadn’t meant to be gone for so long, but time always had a gift for getting the best of him.

The Potters leaving had struck him deeper than he had expected. After all, James had been his first real family. And being without Remus had had an understated effect, and it had been too overwhelming to return,

He missed them. So much.

Things always got bad during the holidays, especially after losing Regulus so young. They only worsened when Sirius had to spend them completely alone. Even if he wanted to walk right up to Remus’ door, Sirius didn’t know if his friend would welcome him back. Not after disappearing like he did.

Sirius had heard whispers of the great conjunction. When he was at the pub, or taking a midnight stroll, he heard people talk about the event as if it were the biggest thing to happen in years.

It almost made him curious.

And it was that almost-but-not-quite curiosity that drove him where he was today, right before sundown, staring up at his friend’s apartment.

Remus was on the roof, carefully and methodically placing blankets and pillows and candles on the floor. That’s the way Moony always was, precise and planning, ready to fix whatever mess Sirius had created.

He didn’t look much different than he had eight months ago. Remus’ shoulders were a little more slumped, and the care he usually had lacked something that Sirius couldn’t put his finger on. It was like Remus had given up on the exact philosophy that defined his entire life, leaving him a bit more rough.

Gathering his dregs of courage that he had found at the bottom of his flask, Sirius walked up to the apartment. It was an old thing, just brick and metal, but it always felt like home to him. And as he climbed the seven flights that would take him up to the same place his friend was, Sirius felt those dregs run out.

Why were there butterflies in his stomach?

  
  


-

  
  


If he were being honest with himself, Remus had done a nice job setting up his spot for the night. It was cozy and comfortable, and he had used up the last of the sunlight in making sure it was perfect.

He had just finished placing the last pillow down, getting ready for the conjunction that was expected in a handful of minutes, when a door squeaked open.

“Sorry, I’ve already-”

“Remus?”

That voice froze Remus’ apology. It couldn’t be him, it wasn’t possible. He had left a long time ago, and he never gave a clue when he was coming back.

Remus didn’t turn around. He couldn’t face the potential face behind him, because if he were wrong, if this was just a dream, Remus wouldn’t survive. It  _ had _ to be him.

“Remus, look at me.”

He didn’t. He stared up at the now-dark sky, waiting for the show to start, ignoring the piece of his past that stood behind him.

“Remus, it’s me. Please,” the voice cracked, “it’s Sirius, it’s Padfoot. Please, Moony.”

No one had called Remus that in eight months.

And the next thing he knew, he was running. Remus spun on his heel and bolted straight toward Sirius. Any sane person would have moved, given the speed and force Remus was moving at, but Sirius only started running too.

They collided in the middle of the roof, and arms wrapped around solid and warm bodies as tears began to fall on both sides.

“I missed you, Moony,” Sirius was whispering. “It’s been so long.”

“I missed you, too,” Remus replied, not relaxing his grip in the slightest.

They stayed there, crying and vowing to never leave each other again, until Remus pulled away to watch the sky.

“Look,” he said, “there it is.” Remus pointed to the two planets, close again after too much time being parted.

But all Sirius could stare at was the absolute fascination on Remus’ face. It made those butterflies flap around even faster, heart in his throat, and Sirius grabbed Remus’ jaw and crushed their lips together.

Remus reacted immediately. The kiss wasn’t soft, wasn’t sweet. It was desperate, craving for something that both of them had denied for so long. It was lips and teeth and pushing and pulling and nothing had ever felt so perfect.

They didn’t speak. Not after the kiss broke, not after Remus dragged Sirius to sit beside him on the blankets, and not after kisses became the new normal for the night. Because speaking meant words and words meant explanations and explanations meant asking  _ what just happened? _

So, they sat in the comfortable sort of silence that they had always had, and watched as two friends, two planets, met once more. And they were closer than they’d been in so long.


End file.
